Fear the Fluff
by RiddlePanda
Summary: A crack story involving Sesshomaru and his Fluff


**Fear the Fluff**

This story is a bit of a drabble one of my friends wanted me to write for her since she loves Sesshomaru to death. I agreed and this story is proof I did it. She kinda got mad though when I made Sesshy a complete doofus in it but what can I say, I'm not that into Inuyasha as the rest of my friends are.

(Your friends call you Shippo.)

So. I like Shippo. He rocks. He could easily beat the crap out of everybody on the show. Just wait until he grows up. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (passes out on floor)

(sigh. My sis doesn't own anything she mentions in this story, except the word fruck. It is the word her counselor told her to use because she had a problem with cussing.)

Don't tell them my life story! I have dirt on you too sis! Like the time I saw you kissing my Jaken plushie! I saw you! I have it on tape!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru, wake up Sesshomaru!" The said white haired demon turned around in his sleep. "Leave me the fruck alone Rin…" he mumbled. "Rin! I am not Rin you arrogant idiotic fleabag!" the voice yelled. Sesshomaru grumbled and jumped up. "Alright, who the fruck said that and what the fruck do you want!" He glanced around. "And where the heck is Rin and…and…that green bug thing…" Sesshomaru yelled as he yawned, clearly noting that he still in fact sounded tired.

Sesshomaru glanced out of the corner of his eye someone was behind him. He jumped back and turned around only to come face to face with…his Fluff. Sesshomaru blinked a few times. Clearly he thought to himself that this had to be a bad dream or a horrible practical joke and there was no way that his Fluff could be talking to him let alone standing. "Okay, why in the hell, whoever you are, do you have my Fluff, making it stand and talk, where have you put Rin and…and…green bug thing…"Sesshomaru racked his brain. It was far too early to think about what his loyal servant's name was. "And why the fruck did you wake me up!"

The Fluff swayed as it chuckled. "First dear Sesshy…" Sesshomaru's eye twitched at the appalling nickname. "I Am your Fluff. No one is controlling me. I am of my own free will. Sweet little Rin and Jaken are perfectly safe. They are asleep in the woods and won't wake up until morning and the reason I woke you up and what I want with you is I want to kill you." Sesshomaru yawned again. "Wha…what now? I thought you said you wanted to kill me." "Exactly!" The Fluff lunged at Sesshomaru wrapping around him. "What the Fluff!" Sesshomaru blurted out. The Fluff began to squeeze the life out of its master. Sesshomaru came to his senses and grabbed the Fluff and yanked it off of him and in a split second decision decided to run for his life.

He ran and ran and ran until he tripped. Unfortunately, he tripped on something red with white hair and dog ears that has a sword that can kill a crapload of demons in one slice. "Inuyasha! What the fruck are you doing in my way?" "Your way! I was asleep here when you stepped on me!" "Well I wouldn't have stepped on you if you weren't lying in my way!" The two brothers argued to the point Kagome and the others were woke up by the shouting. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Kagome rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Well he certainly is here to piss me off!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru huffed and sat down. "Well the reason I'm here, which I didn't mean to run into you, is that I'm running for my life." They all gasped. "Is it…Naraku? Did he get stronger!" Shippo whined and hid in Kagome's arms. "No, much worse. My Fluff." "What about it?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "My Fluff. That's who I'm running from. It woke me up and started talking to me and then tried to strangle me. So I got away from it and started running and ran into you."

They all stared at Sesshomaru for a couple of seconds, then began to laugh their asses off. "You mean to say that your Fluff came to life and is trying to kill you? Do you even realize that it is probably three in the morning and you just had a bad dream?" Inuyasha said between all his laughing. "Shut the fruck up! I'm serious! And now that I'm here, you are all going to help me kill it." They stared at him again and laughed their asses off for a second time. "Geez, Sesshomaru, I know your like six hundred years old but I didn't think old age would hit you so early." Inuyasha chuckled. "This is not funny you damn half-breed! It was not a dream and I am not going senile!" Sesshomaru stopped and thought about how the hell he knew what senile meant considering the word he said would not be thought up for at least another couple of hundred of years or so.

Inuyasha patted his brother on the head. "Don't worry Sesshomaru, we'll beat the big bad Fluff for you." he said sweetly. Sesshomaru grumbled and stood up. "I'll show you I'm not going crazy!" They followed Sesshomaru to the spot where he ran away from. On the ground lay his Fluff. "See, it's ready for the attack!" Sesshomaru shouted, pointing at the Fluff. Inuyasha laughed and walked over to it, where he poked it with Tetsusaiga. "Aw, big bad Fluff, gonna kill my brother are you?" Inuyasha kept laughing when the Fluff rose up and began attacking Inuyasha. "Ahhhhh, this thing is attacking me!" "That's what I told you damn jackass!" "Well don't just stand there! Help me!" "You will never defeat me!" The Fluff yelled and began to attack the rest of the group. "Yes we will!" they all shouted and unleashed all their attacks at the Fluff. The Fluff screamed and fell to the ground, not moving. Miroku walked over to the Fluff. "Now to see who the culprit really is!" he shouted and pulled off the Fluff.

They all gasped when Jaken popped out of the Fluff. "But why Jaken? Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because, you always take me for granted! You love Rin more than me and you NEVER remember my name! So, I decided to off you all! And I would have succeeded to if it weren't for you meddling kids and you damn dog demons!" Sesshomaru slapped Jaken. "First, I do appreciate you; you've helped me lots of times, I love Rin more because she's cute and adorable and I do remember your name. The only reason I didn't here is because this is Fanfiction and it was pivotal to the plot." "Oh, okay. By the way, Sesshomaru, this was a dream."

Sesshomaru woke with a start and stared around. He saw Rin and Jaken sleeping peacefully curled up in his Fluff. Sesshomaru groaned. "That's the last time I eat what Kagome brings from her world and watch Scooby Doo before bedtime." He stopped and thought about what he just said. How in the world did he know where Kagome came from, much less call her Kagome, what the hell was Scooby Doo, and why did he just say what he just said. Sesshomaru laid back down. "And what the fruck is Fanfiction!" he yawned then went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwhaha, I'm evil. So incredibly evil. The evilness of my evility is so wondrously evil! That will teach my friends to ask me to write something I'm not particularly involved in. Maybe I should do a sequel………

(Do it and the Jaken plushie gets it.)

Now why would you hurt your boyfriend like that? I mean he's holding a flower for you. Gosh, you're mean to your boyfriends. I'm telling on you.

(How can you tell on me? I'm ……."We interrupt this speech to tell you about pandas. Pandas are cool." ….. years old! No one can tell me what to do!)

SIT.

(Get the collar off me now!)

No. J

(DIE! "holds up Vexen from Kingdom Hearts ice shield")

You DO like Vexen!…….Wait a minute…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! PING


End file.
